


Too Long

by Siubhantheelfninja



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), M/M, Regeneration, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhantheelfninja/pseuds/Siubhantheelfninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has lived too long…<br/>Based on The End of Time Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> I know Wilfred didn't die.

The Doctor grabbed the gun, stood up quickly, and aimed it at the Gallifreyan President. He turned the safety off and stared.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" The voice was coming from behind him. He spun around and aimed the gun at the Master. "You're too much of a coward, aren't you?" The Doctor gripped the gun tighter. "Well go ahead, show me." The Doctor couldn't do it. He has lived to long. He had take too many innocent lives. Even Wilfred had died for him. Donna does;t remember him. She can't. Martha and Mickey have each other. Rose and Jackie are stuck in the alternate universe. Even Jack has Torchwood.

It's time. He looked at the President and then at the Master. He pulled the gun up to his head. He winked at the Master and took a deep breath.

"Allons-y!" He screamed one final time and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Jack yelled in pain, "I was too late!"

Jack had just teleported across half the universe because he got a signal of the Doctor being suicidal. He had set it up a while back when he originally realized that the Doctor didn't care if he died. "You! You did this!" Jack wailed towards the President. He grabbed the gun out of the Doctor's cold, lifeless hands and fires at the shocked time lord. Jack carries the Doctor and pulls the flabbergasted Master into the TARDIS. He gets them inside before he too, is shot. This time it was someone in the President's posed. Jack isn't dead for long though, and locks the TARDIS behind him.

"What happened?!" Jack shockingly wailed at the Master. The Master just shook his head.

The gold glow from the Doctor told them that he was finally regenerating and the patiently waited.

"You love him don't you? I can see it in your eyes." The Master inquired. Jack chuckled softly to himself. "I thought you didn't even know what love was."

"I may be as you say 'evil' or 'crazy', but I am not an idiot. I, myself, have been in love before."

The Master soon drifted off to sleep. Jack was not too far behind him.


End file.
